Electronic devices come in many different shapes and sizes. During manufacturing and/or assembly, electronic devices go through one or more quality control functional tests to make sure that the electronic device is functioning properly. Typically, multiple different test stations are used to test different functions of the electronic devices. For instance, a camera test station is used to test the performance and functionality of one or more cameras of the electronic device, a touch screen test station may be used to test the functionality of a touch screen of the electronic device, a WiFi test station may be used to test the functionality of a WiFi radio of the electronic device, etc.
Each test station occupies space in the manufacturing/assembly line and takes an operator to operate the test station. Further, unless the test station is dedicated to a particular device, the test station must be reconfigured in order to test different types of electronic devices. Thus, the current approach to testing devices is inefficient in terms of the space required for the test equipment, the manpower required to operate the test equipment, and the time required to perform the testing and to reconfigure the equipment to test other types of electronic devices.